random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Meap Chronicals:2 Times the Meap
Part 1:Aunt Steve's house Meap:I better go see Aunt Steve..she knows everything...EVERYTHANG! (flies down to Aunt Steve's house) Meap:(jumps out of rocket)...Aunt Steve! (knocks on door) Aunt Steve:Who is it? Meap:Meap! Aunt Steve:(opens door) Oh Hello Meap! Here I made some lemondade. Meap:I just need information about Klasky Csupso. Aunt Steve:Klasky Csupso! (shuts door) Don't talk about Klasky Csupso infornt of people. Meap:Why..? Aunt Steve:He ate pants.... Meap:And I seriously thought you were wise....... (walks out door) Part 2:Danville Morning Phineas:(yawns) Good morning Ferb. Ferb:(waves to Phineas) Phineas:So Ferb whadd'a you wanna do today? Ferb:(shrugs sholderers) Phineas:We could build a roller coa- Ferb:Done it! Phineas:Yeah....We could race chari- Ferb:Seen it. Phineas:We could-We Could....hey where's Perry? Ferb:(pulls out O.W.A.C.A magazine) Phineas:Oh yeah..he's a secret agent..and the hole reason we knows that is because our epic adventure with Meap....That's it I know what where gonna do today... (In the backyard) Isabella:Hi Phineas! Phineas:Hi Isabella. Isabella:Whatch'a doin'? Phineas:A teleporter...its not on our goals. Isabella:Speaking of goals painting a continuare? Phineas:Ferb take a note of that! We'll do it when we come back! (Candace and Stacy walk into the backyard. Candace:Uh..what's going on? Stacy:Candace please leave me out of this.... (Phineas,Ferb and Isabella come into the teleporter) Candace:Wait no! Okay i'm coming too! (Walks into teleporter) Stacy:Okay bye...(Candace grabs Stacy) Candace:And your coming too! (Candace takes Stacy into the teleporter) Phineas:Lets go! (warps to aunt steve's house) Part 3:The Magical Donut Plankton:It took me 3 weeks but it was worth it...(walks up to the last stair of the tower) Mitch:Meap! Meap! Meap! Plankton:(Shudders) That's creepy! Mitch:Meap! Meap! Meap! Plankton:Wait a minute where's the donut. Mitch:Meap! Meap! Plankton:And why is there an alien with its hands and legs tied up saying the world "Meap"? Mitch:Meeaaaappp!! Plankton:(pushes Mitch off the castle roof) Mitch:Meeeaaaappp!! (falls into a monster's mouth) Plankton:Aaah..I'm goin' home (walks home) Part 4:Reunition (The gang teleports to Aunt Steve's house) Meap:Phineas? Ferb? Phineas:Hi Meap! Aunt Steve:Its Marty the rabit boy and his musical blender! Phineas:No,I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Meap:Guys I have some bad news. Phineas:What is it? Meap:A guy named Klasky Csupso is eating people's pants,we need to gather up the old gang if were gonna attack. Stacy:Wow...I real adventure? (Meap gets in ship) Meap:Hop in everyone! (takes off mosutash) (everyone gets in Meap's ship) Aunt Steve:Can I come? Meap:There's only like 4 seats... Aunt Steve:Oh... (flies into deep space) Phineas:But we have more than 90 seats in this ship. Meap:(puts it back on) If you knew Aunt Steve,you'd understand (takes it off) Part 5:The Heffley House (In space somewhere) Phineas:Are we there yet? Meap:Meap... Phineas:How about now? Meap:Meaapp....... Stacy:This is exciting Phineas:Uh oh...look at that planet... (Meap lands in the planet) Susan:Your father and I are going to pick up some groceries... Frank:And Rodrick..don't have anyone over... (walks out door) Rodrick:(sends a text message to all his friends) "Party at my place again" Greg:Your throwing another party,remember last time you locked me in the basemet and It looked like a twister hit when I woke up... Rodrick:Well we don't get in trouble this time...because your being my clean up guy,all my friends get to pelt you with whatever they can find. Greg:Well that doesn't seem fair...(walks out door) I'm going up to Rowley's.... Phineas:Hey kid! Greg:Me? Phineas:Yeah... Greg:Something wrong? Phineas:Do you know anything about Klasky Csuspo? Greg:Who? Phineas:He doesn't know anything... Greg:(walks to Rowley's house) Phineas:Wait! Greg:Yeah.... Phineas:Do you play any video games? Greg:Is that a trick question? Of course! Phineas:Wanna go on an adventure with us? Greg:Sure..everytime my parents say their going to the store,their really just staying at a hotel with my little brother Manny,but my grandpa is stuck in traffic. Phineas:Intresting story... Greg:Can I bring friends? Phineas:Sure! Greg:(puts hand out) Gregory Heffley... Phineas:Phineas Flynn (shakes Greg's hand) (Greg gets in the ship and Meap flies over to Rowley's house) Greg:Thanks Meap! Meap:(gives Greg the thumbs up) Fregley:Hey Greg Heffley wanna see my secret frec- Greg:No! (knocks on Rowley's door) Mr.Jefferson:Hello? Oh its you Greg. Greg:I wanted to see Rowley. Rowley:Hey Greg. Greg:Wanna go on an adventure? Rowley:Sure! (Greg and Rowley run into Meap's ship) Part 5:Bikini Bottom (flies down to Bikini Bottom) Phineas:(runs out ship) Spongebob! Stacy:What's wrong? Phineas:I can't find Spongebob? (Runs to conch street) Phineas:Maybe one of these neighbors now where to find Spongebob. (Knocks on rock) Patrick:(rock opens) Hello? Phineas:Patrick? Patrick:Hi Phineas. Phineas:You must know where Spongebob lives right? Patrick:He lives uh...uh...uh..I don't know.... Phineas:(stomach rumbles) Uh..So hungry... Patrick:Maybe you can get a krabby patty! Phineas:What's that? Patrick:I'll show you (runs to the krusty krab) Meap:Meap! (runs to the krusty krab) Greg:Lets follow them.... (runs to the krusty krab) Part 6:The Krusty Krab (The gang runs into the krusty krab) Spongebob:Order up! Phineas:I know that voice from anywhere. (Runs into the kitchen) Squidward:Not so fast! This door is for employes only! Phineas:Oops I forgot. Candace:Don't worry Phineas,(grabs Squidward by the shirt) Listen here! My friends and I are going into the kitchen and you can not tell us if we can't or not. Squidward:Uh..Uh..Yes... (walks into kitchen) Spongebob:Guys? Phineas:Hi Spongebob. Patrick:Yeah hi... Meap:Meap! Spongebob:Hi guys so nice to see you...and who's these two? Greg:I'm Greg and this is my best friend Rowley. Rowley:Hi. Phineas:Okay but we need you to come with us to defeat a guy named Klasky Csupso. Spongebob:Sorry but i'm working. (Meap grabs Spongebob) Part 7:Mcdonalds Rowley:Aww man... Greg:What is it Rowley... Rowley:They stopped selling Joshie actions figures at Mcdonalds. Greg:0_0..... Lady:Welcome to Mcdnoals how may I take your order? Phineas:A life supply of everything off the menu. Lady:Okay. Stacy:So far this adventure has rocked... Phineas:(eats cheeseburger) .......... Meap:Meap! Part 8:Green Hill Zone (flies down to green hill zone) Sonic:Guys? Tails:Yeah? Sonic:Whadd'u you wanna do today? Knuckles:There's not much to do. Tails:Everyday its the same old thing...fight eggman,save animals,fight Metal Sonic...alone... Sonic:You do know I do all the work. Meap:Meap! Sonic:Hey! I know that noice from anywhere (walks over) Phineas:Hi! Sonic:Spongebob,Sonic,Meap,Ferb,Phineas and the rest! Knuckles:What a miracle. Tails:Yeah.... Knuckles:Take me away from Amy,she's nuts Amy:Can I come? Phineas:Sure. (Sonic,Knuckles,Tails and Amy get in the ship) Part 9:Mushroom kingdom Sonic:Wow where in the mushroom kingdom.... Mario:(knocks on door) Peaaaacchhh! Sonic:Mario....? (Opens door) Mario:Peaacchhh! Knuckles:(sarcastic) Yay it me Peach,how about a hug..... Mario:Aaaah! Knuckles? Wha-What are you doing here-wait do you have any Spagetti. Knuckles:Spagetti! (punches Mario) Mario:Mama-Mia! (passes out on the ground) (Everyone walks up the stairs) Sonic:Wow the Mushroom Kingdom is so cool. Peach:Aaaah! Phineas:That sounds like Peach! Candace:Are you death? It sounds more like potatoes singing "There's a platypus controlling me". Phineas:O-Kay. Isabella:We better go up to the stairs to safe Peach. Peach:Aaaah! (the gang runs up stairs) Sonic:Hey Peach what's the matter? Peach:What are you doing here? Were indangered! Sonic:By what? Peach:A dragon's in the kingdom. Tails:I haven't been this scared since I wet Sonic's bed...with him sleeping on it. Sonic:You wet my bed? Tails:Well heh heh... Knuckles:You idiot you never wet people's bed (picks up Tails) Tails:No need to get carried away. (Knuckles throws Tails out the window) Tails:Aaaaahhh! (falls down on ground) I hope I become a big boy soon and ow.... Dragon:(flies over to Meap) Meap:Meeaaappp!!! (Dragon blows a big fire ball and charges it up to Meap) Phineas:Meapp! (Bowser ties Phineas and the rest of the gang up in rope) Phineas:Oh no! Stacy:The knots pretty tight! Thanks for draging me into this Candace. Candace:Your welcome. Stacy:I wasn't serious... Dragon:(Finally charges the fire at Meap) Meap:Aaaaahhh! (closes eyes) (A Mysterious Girl with a long black coat charges up and puts out a sheild near the fire) Dragon:(stops breathing fire) Meap:(Gasp) Meaaap..... Mysterious Girl:Hmmm..... Spongebob:Who is the guy? Phineas:I don't no but he just saved Meap's Life. Meap:(puts on moustashe) Gee...Thanks for Saving my life..(takes off moustashe) Mysterious Girl:(runs up to the tower of the mushroom kingdom) Greg:What's wrong with that guy? Patrick:I don't know but he sure is strong. Part 10:The Mysterious Girl (everyone walks up to the tower just like the mysterious girl) Phineas:Dude you saved Meap's Life,thank you. Bowser:(comes up to tower) You think you can win like that? Ferb:Yes...... (one minute quite silence) Bowser:Anyway...I'm going to destory you guys. Phineas:Okay Bowser lets fight. Mysterious Girl:(shakes head yes).... Meap:Meap! Bowser:Come get some! Meap:(runs up to Bowser) Bowser:(eats Meap) Candace:(takes off one shoe) Take this (throws shoe at Bowser) Bowser:Stupid Shoe! (throws the shoe off the tower) Candace:Hey my shoe. Mysterious Girl:(Punches Bowser in the stomach) Bowser:Yowww!! (spits out Meap) Meap:(spits out Bowser Junior) (everyone looks at Bowser) Bowser:Uh..I can explain.. Mysterious Girl:(Jumps up to Bowser) Bowser:Take this little boy! (Throws the Mysterious Girl off the giant tower) Spongebob:Uh Oh! (everybody runs donw to the bottom of the castle and out the front door and runs outside. Meap:(puts on moustashe) Sir..? Phineas:Sir...? Meap:he looks hurt. Tails:(injured) he looks hurt? Look at me. Bill Cosby:Eat potatoes,sweet,sweet,sweet,sweet potatoes,yeah sweet potatoe pie,yeah yeah yeah. Meap and Billy Cosby:Potatoes,Sweet Sweeet,Sweet,Sweet Potatoes,Sweet Potato Pie,Yeah,yeah,yeah Meap:Now lets check on the poor guy... Phineas:Okay on the count of three we'll remove his jacket. Meap:1. Phineas:2 Spongebob:3! (removes The Mysterious Person's Jacket) Meap:(Gasp) A girl? Meapette:Uh..my head...(gasp) Its you guys..(looks at watch) What do you know its time to go (gets in space ship and flies away) Part 11:Making the escape Phineas:What was that all about? Ferb:(taps Phineas on the sholder) Phineas:Your right lets worry a little bit more about Bowser. (Everyone goes back to the tower) Bowser:So you want to fight me? Hannah Montanna:Yes,yes I do... Bowser:I eat people like you for breakfast. (eats Hannah Motanna) Phineas:Run for your lives! (everybody runs into the ship) Phineas:Meap! Hurry and turn the ship on! Meap:(turns on the ship) Bowser:(charges up to the ship) I'm gonna eat you! Phineas:Meap! Hurry! Bowser:I'm getting closer! (still running) Phineas:Hurry up Meap! Bowser:Almost there! Phineas:Oh no Meap! Tails:Ugg...man Knuckles sure can hurt somebody (gets up) Bowser:Come and get it (picks up the ship) Phineas:Were too late! (Bowser throws the ship down a cliff) Tails:Oh no! (jumps off cliff) (Tails grabs the ship's wing) Tails:Ugg... Everyone:Tails! Tails! Tails! (Tails puts it onto the mushroom kingdom) Phineas:Lets go! Sonic:What about Peach and Mario. Luigi:Aaaah! (jumps into the ship) Hey guys long time no see. Soinc:Wow Luigi that jump was huge. Luigi:Oh yeah and I brought Mario and Peach. Meap:Meap. (flies into space) Part 12:Danville Lawrance:Okay are you ready to go on our vacation. Linda:Yeah let me go get the kids. (walks upstairs) Linda:Phineas? Ferb..hmm the boys and Candace must have went to the mall. Lawrance:You mean we need to cancel? Linda:Aww what the heck.(runs into the car and drives away) (ship flies into Phineas and Ferb's backyard) Phineas:Why are we back home? Meap:(points to the battery) Phineas:Oh..our old battery is dead. Buford:Oh there you guys are,Nerdy Mcwedgie pants tried to build a roller coaster because you guys were gone. Baljeet:It was still good. Phineas:Do you still have that big battery? Baljeet:Yeah,why? Phineas:I need it. (Baljeet gives Phineas the battery) Phineas:Thanks.Sonic can you put this inside the tank? Sonic:Sure. Phineas:Lets go see Perry,while were waiting. Ferb:Okay. Tails:I'm afraid we don't have the time,we need to keep going. Part 13:Finn and Jakes House (Meap opens the tree house) Meap:Meap? Meapette:Oh its you again.... Meap:Meap! Phineas:What are you doing in this house anyway? Meapette:Why do you want to know? (door opens) Finn:What the flip! Who are all you guys and what are you doing in my house? Jake:I told you we'd get robbed if we didn't put a lock on the door. Phineas:Oh were sorry..we should have asked first. Jake:Oh yeah Finn you dropped this lock of PB's hair so i'll put it with your Princess Bubble Gum Shrine. Finn:Jake! Boy:Extra! Extra! Get your news paper! Mario:Is there a spagetti recipe in there? Boy:Yup. Mario:Cool...Gimme 2! (snatches news papers) Mario:Now get out. (Kicks the boy in the butt out the door and slams the door shut) Mario:Okay "Get a bowl of noodles together and-" (Finn statches the newspaper out of Mario's hand) Finn:Let me see that,(skims through the news paper) "Princess Bubble Gum was captured by the Ice King" Mario:Who's Princess Bu- Finn:We need to save her! (Everybody except Meap and Phineas run out the door) Meap:(puts on moustashe) Hey wanna come with us? Meapette:Okay I'll go.Just don't expect me to be all rainbows this and unicorns that.. Meap:Okay. Meapette:I'm Meapette. Meap:My name is Meap. (they shake hands) Part 13:Candy Kingdom (Meap lands the ship down inside the kingdom) Finn:Thanks for the ride... (portal opens up) Phineas:A portal to somewhere in Danville. (Perry and Doofensmirtz walk out of the portal) Phineas:Oh there you are Perry. Doofensmirtz:Wow i'm in the Candy Kingdom,now i'm going to steal all the candy,catch me if you can Perry the Platypus (runs all the way up the stairs) Finn:Where's Princess Bubble Gum? Perry:(shrugs sholders) Patrick:Lets keep looking. Guard:Wait your not on the list. Finn:What list? Guard:Ever since Princess Bubblegum was kidnapped,nobody was allowed in the kingdom. Phineas:I got an idea. (the gang huddles up) Guard:I'm standing right here ya know.... Phineas:Okay any other ideas? Finn:Don't worry Princess Bubblegum I'll save you! Spongebob:How? Tails:Wait! My Tails! They can fly! (starts flying) Finn:Okay Tails,go in and find Princess Bubblegum. Tails:Got it. (Flies up to the top) Ice King:Huh who are you? Tails:I'm Tai- (throws a rock at Tails) Tails:Aaah! (starts falling) Sonic:Oh no Tails is falling. Mario:We need to catch him! Knuckles:How? Tails:Aaah!! (still falling) Sonic:Okay I got it,here's a blanket that Tails will fall on and- Tails:(Falls on the ground) Sonic:Oops.... Tails:I was almost ki-Wait a minute! There was a blue fat guy up there! Finn:Ice King.... Ice King:Yes me Ice King and I-(falls off the castle) Aaaah! Knuckles:TBS stands for bacon...... Soinc:I know. Part 14:The Park (Meap flies down to the park) Finn:I feel bad about Princess Bubble Gum Phineas:Look guys were in the park. Jake:Park? (everybody runs to the park) Phineas:Okay guys get ready. Mario:Can we have a delicious spagetti lunch first? (everyone stares at Mario) Mario:(makes Trollface) (door opens) Benson:Hello? (everyone gives Benson the Epic Face) Benson:Oh you guys.. Knuckles:Yeah us...... Benson:Mordecai! Rigby! Your friends are here! Mordecai:Benson...how many times do I have to tell you...Rigby is my friend. Rigby:And Mordecai is my friend......sometimes.... (Mordecai punches Rigby) Mordecai:Take it back! Spongebob:Guys were your friends. Mordecai:Oh hey guys... (Ground starts shaking) Spongebob:What was that? Candace:The In-regular thing of course... Tails:Lets get outta here D: (everyone runs) Finn:Aaaah! (Monster comes out of ground) Benson:What happen!!! Mordecai:I don't know..all we did was eat 500 cherry popsicles. Skips:You fools! You can't eat 500 cherry popsicles in a day or else a monster will destroy us all... Patrck:I know what to do...but first I need some mayonaise.. Mario:All we have is mashed potatoes... Patrick:Works for me (eats mashed potatoes) Sonic:So how does that help out problem.. Patrick:It doesn't I'm hungry. Knuckles:(snatches the jar and throws it at the monster) (The monster goes back inside the ground) Benson:Alright you idiots! I don't know why you were eating cherry popsicles instead of working but you better clean up this mess or your fired!!!! Meap:Meap! Meapette:He's trying to say we don't have much time we need to leave. Benson:Why? Meapette:Were going to stop Klasky Cpuso. Phineas:Mordecai? Rigby? Please join us.. Mordecai:Fine..I'm in >:) Rigby:Me too >:) Skips:You'll need my help... Pops:Mine to.. Benson: *Sigh* Fine..I'll come.. Mordecai & Rigby:Yea-Uh.... Benson:But if you idiots get but one scratch on me I'm going to fire you!!!!!!!!! Phineas:Come on give them a break... Mordecai:Where's the Ship? Candace:There it is. (Everyone runs into the ship) Stacy:I like going on adventures. Muscle Man:You know who else likes adventures? My mom! (jumps in ship) (Meap flies the ship into space) Part 15:Destiny Islands (Meap's ship lands down) Phineas:This place is rather boring... Candace:How could you say that? The tropics all I could ask for..I'm gonna go work on my tan (runs away) Greg:This place is cool. Phineas:(looks up at the tree's) I heard about one of these..its a papou fruit,if you share one with someone you like than you'll be together forever with them. Isabella:(eats half of papou fruit) Phineas I saved you some fruit.. Phineas:Why is it half eaten? Isabella:Uh..the other side had germs so I cut it with a knife... Phineas:Okay.. Finn:This place is too weird for me..I wanna see some action! Sora:Hello? Finn:Oh hey. Sora:Who are you? Finn:I'm Finn and this is Jake. Jake:Sup... Sora:Well my names Sora. Riku:And I'm Riku >:) Jake:Hi Riku.. Kairi:And I'm Kairi. Mordecai:Oh god so many people!!! Jake:Don't mind him he's crazy. Kairi:I can see that... Phineas:So Sora,what are you guys doing? Sora:Kairi,Riku and Me are building a raft so we can go to other worlds. Phineas:You know we have a ship that can take you.. Sora:Cool can we tag along once your done...doing whatever it is that your doing..? Phineas:Sorry but this ship is for an important mission. Sora:What important mission. Greg:This evil guy named Klasky Csupso is eating people's pants. Sora:Is this just an excuse because you don't want me and my friends to come to other worlds? Phineas:No..I cross my heart.. Meap:Meap! Kairi:Aww...who's that little guy... Mario:I'm Mario.. Luigi:And I'm Luigi.. Mario:She wasn't talking to you boozo.. Kairi:I was talking about him (points at Meap) Meap:Meap! Phineas:He's an alien from a different planet...he's the hero here and he wants to take down Klasky... Patrick:Yeah..and were helping.. Kairi:Can we come..please we promise we'll be hero's too... Phineas:Sure you can come with us right now as soon as we- (Thunder starts to come) Sora:Oh no..a storm! Riku:Okay Sora! Riku! We gotta get back home! Sora:Really? Phineas:What's going on! Riku:The door has opened for us..we can finally escape... (A darkness portal opens up) Riku:Sora! Kairi! Lets go! (Riku runs into dark portal) Kairi:Riku! Wait up! Come on Sora! (runs into dark portal) Sora:Kairi not you too! (runs to dark poral) (Phineas holds Sora back) Phineas:Sora no! Sora:But what about my friends! Phineas:Sorry but we can't lose you too. Mordecai:Yeah dude..we need you in the new Kingdom Hearts games. Sora:But- Meap:Meaaappp!!! (screaming) (Darkside falls to the ground) Finn:What the flip is that!!??!! Sora:I don't know 0_0 (Keyblade pops in hand) Meapette:Its not save here! (Everyone gets inside ship) Phineas:Sora! Are you coming! Sora:Not without Riku and Kairi! Meapette:Okay... (The ship flies into space) Sora:They really left me? (Ship flies back down to the planet) Meapette:Okay get in.. (Sora gets in ship) Sora:Okay.. Sonic:We saved you a hamburger.. (flies into space) Part 16:Back to Bikini (Flying in Space) Spongebob: *sigh* ...I'm hungry.. Patrick:Spongebob..? Can I have a Kelp-Shake? Candace:Sure you can Patrick :) (Gives Patrick a Kelp-Shake) Spongebob:Oh..you were serious.. Meap:Meap! Mordecai:What's wrong Meap? Meap: *puts on emergency mustache* It looks like the ship is all out of gas. *takes it off* Isabella:Were can we find Gas? Muscle Man:I know were we can find gas? Phineas:Oh-Oh god no! Please don't! Muscle Man: Fine... Phineas:If we don't have gas..we can't go anywhere... Spongebob:Lets to a quick warp to Bikini Bottom. Rigby:What's Bikini Bottom. Spongebob: This is! *Warps to Bikini Bottom* Meapette:Were here! Sandy:Howdy Spongebob! Spongebob:Hi Sandy. Sandy:Where ya' been? You've been gone all day. Spongebob:On another adventure with Meap. Sandy:Oh..What brings you back here then? Spongebob:Were out of gas in the ship. Sandy:I can give you some gas... Spongebob:Okay :) Sandy:Come down to my treedome in a half an hour then we'll talk. *Sandy walks home* Phineas:Okay what can we do in a Half an Hour? Rigby:They're selling Ulti-Meatum's somewhere..It hasn't been 100 years but they came to Bikini Bottom. Benson:Yeah :) I want one :) Mordecai:No! You ate our burgers! And you ate both of them you fat freak! >:l Benson:Fine..I won't have burgers. Meap:Meap! Phineas:What? Meap: Meap Meapy, Meapy, Meapy. Phineas:Meapy? Meap:*points at sand* Phineas:Oh you want me to eat sand? Meap: *facepalms* Mario:He wants to cook me some spagetti. Meap: -_- Luigi:He wants to make'' ME'' spagetti. Meap: -_- Spongebob:Maybe he wants to make me spagetti. Phineas:No he wants to make me spagetti. Candace:This is getting us nowhere, Meap wants to make me spagetti. Meap: -_____________________________________________________________- Rigby: He wants to make me spagetti. Pops:I like spagetti. *a half hour later at the treedome* Mordecai:From this peice of paper, Sandy lives *points at treedome* Here. Spongebob:I knew where she lived *puts on a water helmet* Patrick: Okay lets do this *Puts on a water helmet to wrong way* *everyone walks inside the treedome* Sandy:Howdy guys. Mordecai:Hi Sandy. Category:pages by kh2coool Category:An Epic Story Of Meap